The Accident
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: AU to Teach Me Tonight. The accident was so much worse, and had far more devastating consequences that leaves Stars Hollow reeling. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters. This is just for fun.**_

_**Hi folks, here's a new fic that came to me as I was watching 'Teach Me Tonight', thinking about how it could have been so much worse. Please let me know what you think!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Late that Thursday evening, and after some time attempting to make her tutee, Jess study, Rory agreed to go with Jess to get ice cream. It wasn't a light decision on Rory's part to give Jess her car keys, still Rory had no idea of what would happen next.

It was an accident.

One second they were driving on the practically deserted road that linked Stars Hollow to Hartford, just talking, then a small animal darted across the road in front of their car.

Jess swerved to avoid hitting the animal, and he lost control of the car.

They were spinning, the car left the road, and collided with an old oak with such force that it seemed to rock the otherwise still night.

Everything went black, and a strong smell of gasoline filled the air.

* * *

><p>Long time Stars Hollow residents, Babette and Morey Bell were driving home from having had dinner at their friends' house in a nearby township, when they came across the scene of a horrific accident.<p>

"What's going on here?" Morey questioned aloud.

"Looks like there's been some kind of accident. You know they really should clean up the road better, there are bits everywhere."

Morey brought the car to a halt. "Maybe it just happened. We should go, see if there's anyone down there."

The couple walked away from their car, searching for whoever had been involved in the accident, if help hadn't already come. They couldn't have foreseen what they would find as they approached the car by foot.

Babette grasped her husband's arm, "Morey, Morey, that's..."

"I know," Morey replied, saddened and shocked. The car was Rory's.

Smoke poured from the undercarriage and front end of the crumpled car, the smell of gasoline in the air was almost enough to make them sick; it was a volatile combination.

Knowing the danger, Morey called out for his wife to go back to their car to call for help, and put herself out of danger, but the woman had no intention of leaving. Rory was like a daughter to her.

Morey was at the passenger's side of the car, as he had reached there first, and after seeing that his wife had at least stood clear, Morey tried to help the trapped occupants of the car. He could see Rory and Jess inside the smouldering car.

Jess was conscious when Morey came to their rescue; he knew that the situation was grave, he'd thought that he and Rory were going to die there alone, but he also knew that he was being pinned by the steering column, the car could explode at any moment, and there just wasn't time to get him out. Knowing that, Jess told Morey, "Please, help Rory, you have to get her out. I can't move, please just get Rory out, she has to be okay, please."

Morey heard him; and he went to work to get Rory out, he would come back for Jess if there was time. Morey tried Rory's door, but it was jammed; Morey went to the back door, after a couple of tries he managed to get it open, he was able to reach to Rory from the backseat.

Seeing Jess in the driver's seat, Morey spared a moment to offer the kid a small measure of comfort, patting him on the shoulder as he said, "Hang in there, Jess. Just give me a minute to get Rory out, and I will be back to help you. Just hang on."

"Just make sure that she's okay, please," Jess replied, resigned to his fate.

Rory was unconscious, and it was immediately clear that she had sustained severe injuries, but leaving her in the car while they waited for help would almost certainly be a death sentence.

With that in mind, Morey released Rory from her seatbelt, and awkwardly pulled her limp body from the car. As he worked, a spark from the engine ignited the spilt fuel; Morey only just got Rory out of the car before the wreckage exploded.

* * *

><p>Rory was airlifted to the Yale-New Haven Hospital directly from the accident scene, barely alive, Jess was certainly dead, his body still trapped in the burning wreckage.<p>

Babette and Morey were left to watch as the firefighters worked to put out the fiery blaze; they were at a loss as to what to do, and so the couple just stood, watching the car burn.

Only as the adrenaline subsided did Babette remember that someone needed to notify Lorelai and Luke. Silently Babette stepped away from where Morey was being tended to by the paramedics, having gotten some superficial burns from the explosion, she took her phone from her purse, and searched through for Lorelai's number. With a heavy heart, Babette made the call. "...Oh Lorelai, dear. Oh honey, it's Babette sugar."

Oblivious, Lorelai spoke, "Hey Babette, how're you doing? I don't know, can you tell me what was the name of that Thai place that closed a few years back? I'm going through all the old takeaway menus."

"...Lorelai."

"Yes, Babette." Lorelai noticed the sadness in her neighbour's tone. "Are you alright?"

"There's been an accident, Lorelai. Rory's hurt."

Instantly Lorelai reacted, "WHAT? Where is she? What happened?"

Usually Babette would have tried to calm her, but there was nothing she could say that would make this situation better; instead she just gave Lorelai the answers she sought, "She and Jess were driving out here on New Haven road, it really bad sugar. They took Rory to the hospital in the helicopter."

"What hospital?" It was clear to tell that Lorelai was running for her car even as she spoke.

"Yale-New Haven," Babette said resignedly.

* * *

><p>The emergency department of the Yale-New Haven was a constant hive of activity, amongst the organised chaos was a young girl, just seventeen years old, and now close to death.<p>

In one of their specially equipped trauma bays, the staff worked with urgency to save their young patient. It was not as much of the matter what injuries Rory had suffered, as what had injuries she had not suffered.

Fractures, brain trauma, internal injuries, and severe burns.

* * *

><p>Lorelai was in a panic as she drove towards the hospital, she didn't even think that the route she took would take her straight past the scene of the accident.<p>

Only as Lorelai rounded the bend in the road did she realise her mistake.

Firefighters from the Stars Hollow volunteer fire department had extinguished the car fire; the night sky was now only lit by the lights from the trucks. The coroner was now extracting Jess' charred remains from the burnt out car.

Lorelai pulled up alongside the ambulance; shock setting in as she saw her daughter's car burning. She stepped out of her jeep shakily.

Babette must have seen Lorelai pull up, as within moments Lorelai was being tightly embraced by her neighbour.

"What're you doing here sugar? You shouldn't have to see this darl."

That's when Lorelai saw the coroner's assistant covering over Jess' remains. "Is that...?"

"I know, darl. It's tragic." Babette paused, "You know sugar, you don't look so great. Morey has to go get his hands checked out at the hospital; maybe I should drive you down to New Haven."

"Oh Babette, you don't have to."

"Come on, we can take my car."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the hospital, Rory was having a scan to assess the extent of her internal injuries, when she came to. At first all that Rory was aware of was the pain; everything just hurt so badly, she couldn't even figure out where she was hurt, she couldn't think. But then slowly the fog started to clear, and Rory realised that she must be in a hospital, she looked around, she was in some kind of machine.<p>

Rory tried to call out, but as her mouth moved the words just didn't come out.

Then someone was standing over her; a nurse if the uniform was any indication, the nurse was saying something, but Rory felt as though she was underwater, as hard as she tried, Rory just couldn't hear her.

Rory tried again to speak, she finally succeeded, "...Please, my mom, where's my mom?"

"Lorelai, just relax, we're taking very good care of you. Your mother is on her way here as we speak," The nurse assured Rory. "Are you in any pain?"

Not fully aware, Rory missed the nurse's question. "An accident. Jess?"

Knowing fully that Jess was the name of the driver of the car, the driver who had died on the scene, the nurse tried to distract Rory as she took her back down to the trauma room, "I'm just taking you back downstairs now, the doctors will need to have a look at your scans, and then they will decide if you need an operation, or if you will get better just with time."

Rory was remembering the accident. "They'll blame Jess. It's not his fault. Please make sure they know it wasn't his fault, it was an accident. Please they have to know."

The nurse saw Rory's eyes drift closed. Something was very wrong. "Lorelai, Lorelai!" The nurse rubbed her knuckles up and down Rory's sternum, to no response. "Damn it! I need some help over here! This kid's going down!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC... If you ask nicely.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters. This is just for fun.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Lorelai and Babette arrived at the hospital an hour later, they went to the emergency department, where a nurse told them to go up to the surgical waiting room, when they got to the waiting room, all the nurses would say was that Rory was in surgery and that someone would speak to them when the operation was through.

That didn't sit well with Lorelai, and as she managed to corner a nurse, she gave her a piece of her panicked mind. "Do you remember in _Terms of Endearment_ that scene where Shirley MacLaine is in the hospital and freaks out because they won't give her daughter a shot? She got that from me and she toned it down a little. Now, I need someone to come out here right now, and tell me what is happening with my daughter."

"Lorelai is in surgery, her condition is listed as critical, that is all I know. But I promise you, Ms Gilmore, the doctors are doing everything they can for your daughter, and someone will be out to give you an update as soon as they have stabilised her condition."

"You don't understand. Rory is all I have, please, I need to know that she's okay," Lorelai pleaded.

Babette stepped in to calm Lorelai, "Come on sugar, just come sit down. The doctor will be out before you know it, and all this is going to be okay."

Reluctantly Lorelai settled in for the wait. Not long after, Lorelai was startled as her phone started to ring, Babette must have taken it out of Lorelai's handbag, as Lorelai felt it being placed in her hands.

"Sugar, you going to answer it?"

Unsteadily Lorelai answered the call, and put the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Lorelai, hey it's Luke. Look, I just got home, and um the kids aren't here."

Lorelai sighed, the image of Jess' body all too clear in her mind. "I know. Luke, you'd better sit down."

"Why? Lorelai, what's going on?"

"Are you sitting?"

"Yeah, sure whatever. Where are Jess and Rory?"

"There was an accident, Luke. Jess was driving Rory's car, and they crashed."

"...Okay, where are you? Where's Jess?"

"I'm at the hospital with Rory; she's in surgery." Lorelai hesitated. "I'm sorry, Luke. Jess is gone."

"Gone? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The car caught fire, Jess was trapped, and they couldn't get him out. He's dead."

Luke fell very quiet, he stayed silent for so long that Lorelai wondered if he had hung up, but then he spoke, "What hospital are you at?"

"Yale-New Haven. Why?"

"You said that Rory was in surgery. I should be there."

"Luke, you don't have to."

"I'll be there soon."

* * *

><p>Luke arrived a couple of hours later, apparently the investigators had closed the road, forcing Luke to take a longer route, but at the same time sparing him the sight of where his nephew had died.<p>

Coffee in hand, Luke walked into the waiting room, wearily he sat down beside Lorelai, handing her a coffee.

Lorelai gratefully accepted the drink, "Thank you."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Have you heard anything?"

"They're still in there."

Luke paused, "Have you called Rory's dad? He should probably be here."

"He's on his way. Have you called Jess' mom yet?"

"No, I'll wait til morning. It's not like there's anything she can do."

* * *

><p>As they were waiting for news on Rory, a nurse from the emergency department, Casey came up to see the family. Casey introduced herself as she sat down. "I was with Rory when she regained consciousness, she said something to me that I just think you need to hear. Especially you, Mr Danes." She paused. "Rory was in bad shape, as you can imagine, but it was clearly important to her that you heard this. She seemed to think that Jess would be blamed for the accident, but she was very clear that she didn't think that the accident was his fault, that it was an accident."<p>

* * *

><p>It was just after two in the morning, when a fatigued surgeon finally approached the anxious group. The surgeon still wore his theatre attire, blood covered his front and sleeves; Rory's blood.<p>

"Family for Lorelai Gilmore?"

Lorelai, Luke, Christopher, and Sherri stood, acknowledging the surgeon.

The surgeon shook hands with Christopher, then Lorelai, as he introduced himself, "I'm Dr Weston, one of the neurosurgeons here. I've been treating Lorelai."

"Rory. Please, her name's Rory," Lorelai corrected the doctor. "Is she alright? Can we see her?"

"Rory sustained very severe injuries in the accident, as well as the head trauma, for which I needed to operate she also has chest, abdominal, and extremity injuries. There are also burns to a large area of her body. Her condition is extremely critical, and it may be some time before we know to what extent she will recover. The burn team are just finishing up the debridement of her burns, and then Rory will be taken to the intensive care unit. Myself and several other surgeons have worked to repair as many of her injuries as we can; she became unstable due to the length of the operation, so it is likely that further operations will be necessary in a couple of days when her condition stabilises."

"Okay, but when can we see her?" Chris asked, keeping a supportive arm around Lorelai.

"It will be another few hours, I'm sorry. Just know that everything is being done, and we will keep you updated."

As the surgeon left them once again waiting there, Lorelai broke down in Chris' arms. All that Chris could do was holding her as she cried, he was crying too.

* * *

><p>Only as morning broke were they finally allowed in to see Rory, and even then only Lorelai and Chris could go through to the surgical ICU where their daughter was.<p>

No amount of preparation could have made seeing Rory like that any easier for her heartbroken parents. Ventilator tubing ran down her throat, thick bandages covered her head; an impossible number of drains seemed to run from numerous incisions, dressings covered the burns on her legs, arms, and torso, she was deathly pale. Possibly worst of all, she was still; only the mechanical rise and fall of her chest gave any hint that she was alive.

Quietly Lorelai and Chris sat down by their daughter's bedside. It seemed all that they could do now was to watch and wait.

* * *

><p>News of the tragedy spread through Stars Hollow like wildfire. Lane was getting ready for school, when her mother came into her room.<p>

"Take a seat, Lane." Mrs Kim said, a sadness in her voice.

Lane was puzzled, but did as she was told. "What's wrong mama?"

In a rare display of compassion, Mrs Kim held her daughter's hand as she told her, "There was a very bad accident last night. Rory is in the hospital."

"What?" Lane reacted instantly.

"I speak to her mother just now, Rory was hurt very badly, she had surgery last night, and now is in intensive care." Mrs Kim saw the next question coming, and pre-empted it, "You cannot see her. Family only. Lorelai will call tonight, give update. You will stay home today."

* * *

><p>Even Dean, who was visiting his grandmother in Chicago learnt of the accident; he was sitting having breakfast, reading the paper. It was a small article, tucked amongst many others, yet it had an unimaginable impact on Dean's life.<p>

_**A Town Grieves**_

_One teen is dead, another teen is in __critical condition this morning, following a horrific car accident outside of small town Stars Hollow, Connecticut last night. The teens identified as locals Jess Mariano and Lorelai Gilmore, both seventeen. The cause of the accident remains unclear at this time._

* * *

><p>Similarly, Emily and Richard Gilmore, Rory's grandparents learnt of the accident from that morning's paper. They were sitting at breakfast, and as Richard unwrapped his newspaper, he was confronted by the image of a burning car. Looking down at the caption and then the full story, what he read nearly made him sick.<p>

_**Life lost:**__ Firefighters worked into the night to clean up the scene of a tragic accident outside of Stars Hollow. _

_The life of a teen was tragically cut short last night, in a car accident outside of the small township of Stars Hollow. The car, believed to belong to seventeen year old Lorelai Gilmore was found having apparently lost control on the rural road. Of the two occupants of the vehicle, one died on the scene, the other was airlifted to Yale-New Haven Hospital in a critical condition._

_The victim is believed to be Jess Mariano, a friend of the car's owner, who was also present in the vehicle. _

The article went on, but Richard couldn't bring himself to read it. Emily was chattering on about some function they were to attend that night.

Nothing had changed for them; it felt as though the world should have been turned on its axis, but everything seemed the same, even if nothing would be again.

Solemnly, Richard folded the paper, as he prepared to tell his wife of the accident. "I don't think that we are going to make it to the Piermont's dinner, Emily."

"Why? Richard, what is wrong?"

"Rory has been in an accident; it's on the front page. I think that we should go to the hospital."

After a pause, Emily simply said, "I'll get our coats, you start the car."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC... <strong>_

_**Please let me know what you think! I'll take all suggestions on board.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters. This is just for fun.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**_And on a less happy note, using anonymous reviews to flame is cowardly and mean spirited. There's a reason for the term 'Don't like it, DON'T READ IT'. You don't know me, please don't assume that you do. _**

**_Alright, now rising above. On with the story._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

For many of the people of Stars Hollow the story was the same, they heard of the accident in the news, and rushed to the hospital to offer their support to Lorelai and Rory.

The town seemed almost abandoned; shops were closed, students missed school. Their community was in mourning.

But she lay in her hospital bed, Rory was unaware of the heartache that the accident had caused, a haemorrhage in her brain had caused irreparable damage; she would never regain consciousness.

* * *

><p>By mid morning the small 'family room' outside of the surgical ICU was absolutely packed with Rory's family and friends; Lorelai and Chris were yet to take a break from sitting by their daughter's bed.<p>

Even Emily and Richard were relegated to the waiting area. Luke, Babette, and Sherri tried to calm Rory's grandparents, as they had the most information on her condition, but Emily was frantic, and eventually one of the nurses came out to speak to the older couple.

"Mr Gilmore, Mrs Gilmore hello. My name's Casey, I'm one of the nurses here, I have been taking care of Rory; I understand that you have some questions."

"Yes, when can we see our granddaughter?" Emily asked, trying to stay calm.

"I'm afraid that we can only allow two visitors at a time, and her parents have been insistent that they be allowed to stay with her."

"What exactly is wrong with her? Is she going to be alright?" Richard asked with concern.

"Rory sustained multiple life threatening injuries in the accident. As well as numerous fractures to her arms and legs, Rory also has major internal injuries and burns. The doctors are doing everything that they can, but her condition is extremely critical."

"Please, just tell us. Is Rory going to recover?"

Casey paused; there was no easy way to say this. "There was a bleed in Rory's brain, the neurosurgeon drained it and repaired the injured artery, but it is too early to say to what extent she will recover, if she recovers. There are also substantial burns to a large area of her body, making her highly susceptible to infection. In Rory's present condition if an infection develops, then her chance of surviving is almost none. I'm afraid that it will be a matter of waiting now; the doctors will address complications as they occur, and you just need to hope for the best."

"No, no that's not good enough," Emily admonished the nurse. "I want to speak to her doctor, now can you arrange that for me, or do I need to speak with your superior?"

* * *

><p>After a phone call to the hospital's chief of staff, a good friend of theirs, Emily and Richard were allowed to go in to visit Rory.<p>

Rory's room was directly opposite the nurses' station; the walls of each of the rooms were glass, allowing the staff a clear line of sight, but at the same time preventing the critically ill and injured patients from being unnecessarily exposed to anything.

Lorelai was leaning over her daughter, gently caressing her bruised face, her tears falling unchecked onto the thin hospital sheets, while Chris sat quietly beside the bed, leaning on the edge, silently praying.

Richard could barely bring himself to step inside, while Emily went to her daughter's side. "Oh Lorelai, I am so sorry."

Lorelai turned to her mother, their past differences forgotten. "They keep talking like she's not going to make it, Mom. She can't die, she's meant to go to Harvard. Now, we're meant to just watch her die?" Lorelai was sobbing, she openly welcomed her mother's comfort.

Emily held Lorelai, comforting her as she cried, even though as she looked at her granddaughter, it was all Emily could do not to cry too.

Eventually when they pulled apart, Emily told Lorelai, "You know Lorelai that little waiting room out there is practically overflowing with those people from your town; they really do seem to care about Rory. How about you go give them an update so they can go home? You could go home go awhile too. Your father and I can sit with Rory."

* * *

><p>Lorelai was reluctant, but Emily was persistant, and a few minutes later both Lorelai and Chris made their way out to the waiting area, where they were warmly greeted by their friends.<p>

After a minute of hugs and brief exchanges, Lorelai, supported by Chris spoke to the assembled group. "Ahem. Thank you all so much for coming here, it really does mean the world to me and Chris to know that all of you are here to support us. Rory's condition is pretty much as stable as it can be, and we're keeping our fingers crossed that she'll start getting better soon, but in the mean time there isn't really anything to be done, so as much as we do appreciate your being here, the nurses are giving us grief about having so many visitors. We will keep you all updated."

"But how about you dear? Is there anything we can do to help you?" Patty asked kindly.

Lorelai laughed a sort of nervous laugh. "I could do with a lift home."

* * *

><p>Of course it was Luke who drove Lorelai home, though he was emotionally drained and hurting more than he thought was possible. Chris and Sherri followed behind in Chris' Volvo. The drive had never felt so long, both Lorelai and Luke wanted to say so much, still they remained silent, that is until they passed the accident scene.<p>

"Pull over," Lorelai said suddenly.

Luke did as she asked, but it was not until they had come to a full stop that he realised why Lorelai had made the request. In the rear mirrors Chris and Sherri could be seen climbing out of their car, slightly confused as to why they had stopped.

Wordlessly Lorelai opened her door, and stepped out. The scene had been cleared some hours before, now only the skid marks and damage to the shrubbery gave hint to the horrific accident that had taken place in that spot the night before.

Luke, Chris, and Sherri followed Lorelai silently as she walked right up to the spot where the car had come to rest. All were silenced by what they saw.

Lorelai dropped to her knees by the tree, not caring that she got covered in ash in the process; she put her hand to the tree.

There were flecks of powder blue paint embedded in the tree's torn bark.

As if she did not even realise that there were three sets of eyes watching her intently, Lorelai wrapped her arms tightly around herself. The sound she made, it barely sounded human, a guttural cry; the sound of a mother losing her child, losing everything she had thought that her daughter would be. The positive front that Lorelai had shown her friends was just that, a front, in her heart Lorelai knew that the daughter she knew was already gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC... <strong>_

_**Please let me know what you think! I'll take all plot suggestions on board.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters. This is just for fun.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

It was only by luck that Rory's boyfriend, Dean was not involved in an accident himself as he frantically drove back to Stars Hollow. When he got there though, Dean realised that he didn't know where to go, he wandered around for some time before finally ending up at Lorelai and Rory's house. There he sat down on the front stairs, his heart breaking, for how long he sat there Dean did not know, it was only as he heard a car pull into the driveway that he snapped out of state of shock.

Luke climbed out of the first car, going to the passenger side, where he had to physically carry Lorelai, who was simply beyond functioning. Luke didn't seem to notice Dean sitting on the stairs at first.

It was Chris and Sherri who saw him, Chris recognised Dean as being Rory's boyfriend, and so when to talk to the teen; Sherri followed him after parking Lorelai's jeep, feeling a little out of place.

"Dean," Chris said as he approached him, not wanting to startle the teen.

He shouldn't have worried though, as Dean all but pounced on him, seeking information. "I read in the paper about the accident. Please, you've gotta tell me, how's Rory? ...Is she alive?"

Chris motioned for Sherri to head inside, as he sat down beside Dean. "Rory's alive, Dean." Chris began, but that was all the positive news that he could offer. "We just got back from the hospital. Rory's in the intensive care unit, in a coma; she was hurt very badly."

"What was she doing in the car with Jess?"

"We don't really know. They apparently were meant to be studying at the diner; neither of them can tell us now."

"Jess died didn't he?"

"Yeah, he died. He was trapped in the car, it caught fire. Were you two friends?"

Dean shook his head, "Couldn't stand the guy." He paused, "I knew that punk was going to do something like this. Damn it!" Again Dean paused, before asking, "Is Lorelai alright?"

"Her daughter's on life support, she'll never be alright."

* * *

><p>After he put Lorelai in her bed, Luke headed back downstairs to talk to Chris. Chris was sitting in the living room with Dean and Sherri; seeing Luke, Chris asked him, "How's Lore?"<p>

"Ah, she's wrecked. I'm pretty sure she was asleep before I even got her to bed." Luke paused, "I'd better get going. I've got to start making the arrangements and everything, pack up Jess' stuff. I haven't even called his mom yet. Can you just let Lorelai know that I'll call her later?"

"Of course mate."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Sherri asked the grief stricken man.

"No, I've just got to get all this done," Luke said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, Emily and Richard were watching over their beloved granddaughter's comatose body with absolute vigilance. Every time a machine sounded or a new medication was started, Emily would be hounding the nurses, seeking an explanation, any explanation, fearing the worst.<p>

* * *

><p>After leaving Lorelai's house, Luke drove back to his diner; he parked out the back, and headed up to the apartment. Jess' stuff was everywhere, as usual. For the briefest moment Luke felt anger towards his nephew, how could he just have left everything there for him to deal with?<p>

Of course logic said that Jess didn't leave his possessions around the apartment so his uncle would have to deal with them; he never could have imagined that he wasn't going to come home that night.

Luke finally let his emotions bubble over, and he just screamed, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS? Damn it, Jess! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING OUT THERE, DRIVING RORY'S CAR? I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU, I TOOK YOU IN WHEN YOUR MOTHER DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DO THIS?" Luke punched the drywall, breaking his hand, "God damnit!" Luke swore as he dropped to the floor, overwhelmed and out of his mind with grief.

Some time later, nursing an injured hand, Luke called his sister; Liz didn't even answer his call.

* * *

><p>By midday in the Kim household, Lane was climbing the walls, desperate for information about her best friend. By the afternoon, Lane slipped out of the house, and walked over to Rory's house, unable to wait any longer.<p>

When she reached the house, Lane was met by Sherri, who showed her through to the living room, where they had gathered. Lane saw Dean sitting alone in Rory's bedroom, she excused herself to go talk to him.

"Dean," Lane said, making her presence known to Rory's distraught boyfriend.

Dean looked up from where he had been going through Rory's books; he wanted to find a book to take up to the hospital with him to read to Rory. "Lane, hi."

"Has there been any news? All my mother would tell me was that Rory had been in an accident, do you know what's going on? How is she? Why aren't you with her?"

Dean sat down on Rory's bed, motioning for Lane to do the same. "Jess was driving her car, we don't know why. He's dead, and Rory's in the ICU down in New Haven; they took her there in the helicopter. She's in a coma, on life support; they don't think she's going to get better." Dean did his best to recap what he knew, trying not to let his feelings get the better of him. Sighing he added, "Lorelai and Chris were at the hospital all night, I'm going to go back with them later."

"...Life support?" Lane questioned in disbelief.

Dean nodded, "Apparently she hit her head in the crash, there was bleeding in her brain."

Lane stood up, she paced the room anxiously, "We can't just sit around here. Come on, you've got a car, we should just go there ourselves."

Not that he had admitted it, but Dean was actually afraid to go to the hospital; the idea of seeing Rory in the hospital made Dean feel sick.

"Dean, please."

* * *

><p>On Chris' advice Dean opted to take the longer route to the hospital, there was no need for them to see the accident scene. When they arrived at the hospital, a volunteer showed the teens upstairs to the SICU. They were met by a nurse as they entered the unit.<p>

"Hi, who are you here to see?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Rory Gilmore," Dean replied, casting an uneasy glance around the foreboding space.

"Alright. Can I just ask who you are to Ms Gilmore?"

"I'm her boyfriend, this is her friend."

"And have you seen her at all since the accident?" The nurse wanted to make sure that the teens were prepared before she showed them through.

Lane and Dean both answered in the negative.

"Alright then. I'll take you back in just one moment, but firstly I just want to let you know what to expect." The nurse paused, she took the teens aside to a quieter spot. "Rory was brought in here after being in a very bad car accident, as I'm sure you're aware. Now, what you can expect when you see her. She is not awake. There is a tube in her throat that goes to the ventilator that is breathing for her. She has another tube just under her collar bone, which lets us give her the medications. There are also several drains, one in either side of her chest, one in her stomach, one in her head; there's a catheter in her bladder. We have also have quite a few leads attached to her, monitoring her heart, oxygen levels, and the pressure in her brain. She has a bandage around her head, from where the neurosurgeon operated. There are burns on a large area of her body, they're covered by dressings. It can be quite a confronting sight, but try to remember that all of the equipment, it's all there to help her. ...Do you have any questions?"

Dean sighed; he already knew the answer, but there was one question that he felt he needed to ask, "Is she dying?"

The nurse offered a subtle nod; she then escorted Dean and Lane through to Rory's bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC... <strong>_

_**Please let me know what you think! I'll take all plot suggestions on board.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters. This is just for fun.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Passage is a quote from John Donne; it is found at the beginning of For Whom the Bell Tolls by Ernest Hemingway.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Chris had called his parents-in-law to let them know to expect Dean and Lane, so as the teens were brought in, Emily and Richard were ready to meet them.

Richard shook Dean's hand, patting him on the shoulder as the younger man looked over to his comatose girlfriend, while Emily opened her arms to Lane, who was crying softly.

After a moment, daring to hope, Dean asked, "Has there been any change?"

"Not yet," Richard replied, as he resumed his position by Rory's bedside.

"Can she... can she hear me?" Lane asked uncertainly.

"There's no way to know for certain." The nurse told her, "But it's possible."

Lane knelt by Rory's bed, taking her friend's hand in her own, "...Rory, it's Lane. Um, look I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can... please wake up, please."

Following Lane's lead, Dean sat down in the seat vacated by Emily. "I brought you a book, Rory." He opened the novel that he held in his hands, and started to read, "No man is an Iland, intire of it selfe: every man is a peece of the Continent, a part of the maine; if a Clod bee washed away by the Sea, Europe is lesse, as well as if a Mannor of thy friends or of thine owne were; any mans death diminishes me, because I am involved in Mankinde; And therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Lane and Dean were visiting Rory in the hospital, Luke went to Lorelai's house to see her. Sherri let him in, and told him that Lorelai was upstairs in her room.<p>

Luke headed upstairs, and found Lorelai still in her bed, a photo frame clutched tightly in her hands. "Lorelai, can I come in?"

Lorelai turned to face Luke. "Is there any news?"

"Not that I've heard. Look, I've started making the arrangements for Jess. The um... the funeral's going to be at the graveside on Monday evening at seven. I called Liz, you know, to tell her; five tries, then when I finally got through to her she just laughed and hung up. No one else is going to come, the whole town hates him... for hurting Rory. I don't know, I guess I was just hoping that you'd be there."

"I can't do that, Luke. Rory and I love you Luke, but Jess was not a good kid, he hurt Rory. How can you even ask me to? My daughter is in intensive care, and Jess is the one who put her there. You should never have asked me."

* * *

><p>For three days the lives of everyone who loved Rory were in a state of limbo as they waited to see if Rory would recover. Since their fight, Luke and Lorelai hadn't spoken, both more hurt than they were willing to admit.<p>

As dusk fell on the fourth day since the accident though Rory's condition took a sudden turn for the worst.

Lorelai and Dean were sitting with Rory, Dean was still reading to her, he was nearly finished For Whom the Bell Tolls; it gave him comfort to think that Rory could hear him.

But then without warning Rory's frail body started to shake uncontrollably, the monitors started to screech, and staff came into the room at a run.

Without explanation a nurse ushered Lorelai and Dean out to the family room.

* * *

><p>They sat there for what felt like an eternity, fearing the worst, before finally a doctor came out to speak to them. Lorelai recognised the physician as one of the intensivists, Dr Carlingford; she stood to meet him.<p>

"Ms Gilmore. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long."

Desperation in her eyes, Lorelai asked, "Please just tell me what's happened."

"The injured artery in Rory's brain ruptured; we gave her medications, multiple blood transfusions, and did CPR for forty-five minutes, but the damage was too severe."

"What are you saying doc?" Dean stepped in, a deep sense of foreboding building.

"Rory passed away several minutes ago."

* * *

><p>After they heard the news, Lorelai thanked the doctor for his efforts, and sent him on his way, leaving them alone to grieve. That evening was a blur to Lorelai, she remembered a nurse taking her and Dean in to see Rory. At some point Dean called Rory's dad and grandparents. There seemed to be a constant stream of paperwork being brought for Lorelai to sign.<p>

It didn't truly sink in for Lorelai until Chris arrived, his face red from crying, tear tracks still marking his face; he wrapped his arms around her, and as they stood there in Rory's now empty hospital room, the reality struck Lorelai. Her baby girl was dead.

* * *

><p>Luke was at Jess' memorial service, it was just him and the pastor. The service was drawing to a close.<p>

It was almost too painful for Luke; the idea that it was his nephew in that coffin, Luke was sure that this was the worst moment of his life... then his phone rang.

Sighing, Luke answered his phone, "Yeah."

"Luke, it's Chris. Look man I'm sorry to bother you, but... well Rory died. We're just driving home now, and Lore's just such a mess, I don't know what to say to her. Can you meet us at the house?"

Luke could have sworn that in that moment his heart hit the floor. "I'll be right there."

* * *

><p>As Luke pulled up out the front of Lorelai's house, he saw Morey approaching; he met the other man on the lawn. "I'm glad I caught you, Luke. With the diner closed I didn't know how to reach you. Just wanted to say that I'm sorry, about Jess, there just wasn't enough time to get them both out, and he was damn determined that I take Rory first. Couldn't have been easy for him, he must have been scared, but by god there was no way he was going to let me help him before I got Rory out."<br>Luke hesitated, taking in the information; Jess might have been saved, but he accepted the risk to his own life, and told Morey to help Rory first. Words just couldn't convey how Luke felt. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>As the evening went on, the townspeople flooded in to offer their condolences and support. By ten o'clock that night every flat surface in Lorelai's house held either flowers or food. Dean's parents had taken him not long before. Lane was sitting in Rory's room, refusing to leave. Chris and Sherri were trying to hold things together and be there to accept visitors. Emily had come and gone, while Richard had apparently locked himself in his study. And Luke was in his third hour of trying to console Lorelai.<p>

Then Sookie and Jackson arrived. The couple had been on a holiday in Maine for four days, and only when they arrived home did they learn of the accident, of the thirty four messages left on their machine, Sookie only listened to the first.

Letting themselves in, Sookie made her way through the masses of floral arrangements, while Jackson followed behind; Sookie found Chris sitting at the kitchen table with Sherri, going through a mass of paperwork.

"Christopher. What are you doing here? I'm looking for Lorelai."

"...You don't know?" Chris asked cautiously.

"We got home and there was a message on the phone from Lorelai, she said that Rory had just been in some kind of car accident." Sookie paused, watching as Chris' face fell. "What's going on?"

Sherri moved to comfort Chris, as Chris told Sookie and Jackson, "Lorelai left that message on Thursday. Rory died a couple of hours ago."

It was fortunate that Jackson was standing behind his fiancé, as only his presence kept Sookie from falling to the floor; she had fainted. "Little help here," Jackson said, straining as he held Sookie up.

Chris stepped up to help Jackson, and together they gently lowered Sookie to the floor; Sherri got a face washer, and used it to wipe Sookie's face as she slowly came to. "Take it easy, take it easy."

Sookie started to try to get up. "I just had the strangest dream," Sookie began, then she looked around, and the realisation hit her, it was real. "Lorelai... I need to go see Lorelai, oh she must be so upset."

Sighing, Chris told Sookie, "Lore's upstairs. But I've got to warn you, she'd not going to let you in; Luke's been up there trying to get her to open the door for hours."

* * *

><p>Lorelai had never felt so alone, it was all she could do just to keep breathing. The agony that Lorelai felt, it stole her breath, it made her feel as though someone had shot her in the gut, leaving a gaping hole; the pain of losing Rory was so great that Lorelai genuinely thought that she too would die.<br>Rory hadn't just been her daughter; she was Lorelai's best friend, her sister.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TBC... <strong>_

_**Please let me know what you think! I'll take all plot suggestions on board.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or the characters. This is just for fun.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

The next morning Emily called headmaster Charleston; it was one thing that she could spare Lorelai from having to do. Once she got past Hanlon's secretary, Emily greeted the headmaster. "Hello Hanlon, it's Emily Gilmore."

"Oh hello, Emily. How is Rory? I read that she was in a rather bad car accident."

"That is actually why I am calling, Hanlon." Emily took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes, "Rory passed away last night."

There was a long silence before Hanlon spoke again, "I'm so sorry, Emily. If there's anything that Bitty or I can do..."

"Of course, I will. Thank you. There is actually one thing..."

"Of course, name it."

"I am planning the funeral, and I thought that it would be nice if the students could attend, perhaps have some form of honour guard."

"I should be able to arrange that. Have you decided on the time and place?"

"Two o'clock on Friday, at the Molloy Funeral Home. Oh and there will be an hour for visitation before the service."

"Alright, I will arrange everything on my end. Once again Emily, I am very sorry, Rory was a very special girl."

* * *

><p>After the call ended, headmaster Charleston had his assistant announce that there was going to be an unscheduled assembly; the student body was to go the main hall immediately.<p>

* * *

><p>The hall was abuzz, as the students wondered why they had been called out of class. With great sadness in his voice, headmaster Charleston addressed the students. "Some saddening news reached me this morning. As some of you may be aware one of your peers, Rory Gilmore was involved in a serious collision on Thursday last week; I received a call this morning to inform me that Rory succumbed to her injuries." Hanlon paused, "There will be grief councillors available through the week should they be needed. I spoke to Rory's grandmother, who has requested that all of you attend the funeral; classes will be cancelled that afternoon so as to facilitate this. And on a personal note, I will be very disappointed if each and every one of you doesn't come out to help Ms Gilmore's family pay tribute to her. A note will be sent around later today, which will give all the details of the funeral."<p>

* * *

><p>For Emily, arranging the funeral was a way of coping with the loss of her granddaughter, it gave her a focus as nothing else seemed of the slightest importance anymore.<p>

And as people started to arrive to pay their respects to Rory's family on the day of the funeral, Emily's influence and finances were evident. The chapel was beautifully decorated with white and pink floral arrangements, and atop of the dark timber casket sat a large spray of co-ordinating flowers, ribbons, and a carefully placed white teddy bear.

* * *

><p>Soon the chapel was filled to the brim with Rory's family, friends, and fellow students. The service was about to begin.<p>

Funeral director, Harold Malloy stood at the podium to the side of the stage. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us today as we remember and pay tribute to Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Rory, as she was most often known to those around her was a kind, caring young woman from a well respected family. Rory had a bright future ahead of her, and was loved by many people. It is always a tragedy when a young person, a family's child is taken away. But it is at times like these when we must trust that God has a plan for us, and that as much sadness as it brings at this time, it is only through the knowledge that this was God's will that we may recover from this loss." The funeral director paused, before saying, "Mia Rosen, a close friend of the Gilmore's will now say a few words.

Mia stood from her place in the pews, and made her way to the front; she tightly clutched a crumpled photo of a young Rory taking her first steps at the inn.  
>"I met Rory almost seventeen years ago; her mother came into my inn looking for work, and in her arms was this beautiful little baby. I loved Rory like a granddaughter. Rory had so much life in her, and for that life to be taken in such a senseless accident," Mia paused, tears welling in her eyes. "Rory was like a granddaughter to me, and I'm never going to forget that beautiful little girl, I don't think that anyone of the people gathered here will." Mia stepped down from the speaker's stand, as she passed by the casket, she caressed it gently as she tearfully whispered, "Goodbye my little angel."<p>

* * *

><p>The service was beautiful, that went without saying, but the personal touch that was so quintessential of Rory. Then the funeral director made an unexpected announcement, "Just before we draw this service to a close, Rory's mother, Lorelai has requested that everyone proceed to the park across the road, as she has a special tribute planned."<p>

"As many of you may know, when Rory was little we didn't have much money, any money really... But when Rory was about three she went through this phase where she loved balloons, every time we saw someone selling them I would have to find the change so I could get her one," Lorelai said softly, tears in her eyes. "Then, she would look at the balloon for a minute, and then just let it go. I asked her once why she did that, it didn't make any sense to me, and she said to me, 'It wants to see the world, Mommy'. Rory wanted to see the world. So, these guys are going to bring around some balloons, there's enough for everyone, and you can write something on the cards attached if you want. Just think of Rory, about the really great life she... um, well you know what I'm trying to say, so grab a balloon, think about Rory, and we will release them together."

Luke came to Lorelai's side, and wrapped an arm around her, he asked her, "Is it okay if I say something?"

Lorelai simply nodded.

"Ahem, sorry folks. I just wanted to say... Rory always saw the best in people. People's lives are better because they met you. We're just really going to miss you baby girl."

It was a truly beautiful moment as Rory's friends and family gathered to share a small, but more truly meaningful moment to remember their beloved girl.

Even if Emily stood to the side, scowling at the idea that her great plans had been outdone by such an odd activity.

* * *

><p>After the service, a private interment was held at the graveside. Once the interment was over, Lorelai found herself walking through the cemetery; for a reason that she didn't quite understand Lorelai wanted to find Jess' grave.<p>

Eventually she found Jess' headstone, not far from Luke's father and uncle.

Lorelai placed the small bouquet of flowers she'd brought down by the headstone, and she sat down. After some time, she spoke, "I'm sorry I didn't come to your funeral, Jess. I know now that you tried to save Rory, that the accident wasn't your fault. Guess I misjudged you; a lot of people did. I wish I got a chance to see the side of you that Rory did."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

**I hope that you have all enjoyed this fic! **

**Please review just one last time**


End file.
